Resurection
by VampireDesire123
Summary: Angel/Charmed
1. Chapter 1

As she walked down the dark, dank, rat-infested street, she noticed the demon following her. She didn't dare run. She knew that he would chase her. She kept walking until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw the demon smiling at her.

"Jesus! Lorne you scared the hell outta me!" she said. "Well hon, I tried to get your attention but you're as deaf as a Kaflor demon." Lorne said. "What did you want Lorne?" she asked with a smile on her face. "Well I sensed the Powers gettin' ready to be chatty, and I figured you could use a friend. I also thought that I should call Angel for you, since that asshole Frank smashed your phone." He said. "Oh God!" she screamed as she started to fall to the ground. "Cordelia!" Lorne yelled as Cordelia fell to the ground. Flashes of images flooded through her mind.

_A 10 year old boy was screaming as 4 vampires were attacking a woman and a 12 yr old girl. The boy ran and hid in the closet. The lights in the house were flickering on and off like a dying firefly. No one else on Figueroa heard the screams._

"Let me use your phone, Lorne." She said. "Way ahead of ya. Angel's already on the phone sweetie." He said handing her the phone and cradling her head. "Angel, vampires attacking a family at 1302 Collingwood Pl. They haven't gotten to the boy yet, hurry!" she said. "Ok hon; let's get you to Caritas for some aspirin and ice. Caritas is closer than Angel's." he said answering her puzzled look.

Back at the hotel, Angel, Gunn and Wesley were gearing up for battle. "Gunn bring the car around, Wesley and I will grab everything else." Angel said while strapping a stake to his wrist. "Can do." Gunn said grabbing the keys and his sharpened bat. Cordelia and Lorne walked in as Gunn walked out.

"Cordy, can you watch Connor for me? I f he wakes up...well you know what to do." Angel said heading for the door. "Hey, the boy in my vision is hiding in the closet!" she yelled as Angel ran out the door. Gunn pulled up as Angel got out the door. Angel jumped into the car pushing Gunn into the passenger seat. "Wesley you got the address?" asked Angel as he pulled out of the driveway. "1302 Collingwood Pl., Angel we may be too late. Wesley said.

Angel turned off the car and jumped out. He ran up to the door and kicked it in. The older woman was already dead, therefore Angel could enter. The vamps were working on the little girl. Angel walked in and started kicking ass. One vampire, known as Damon to Gunn, ran up and tried to bite Wesley. Gunn pushed Wesley out of the way and staked the vamp. Angel was working on the leader. The vamp went to punch Angel, but Angel caught his fist and staked him. By the time the fight was over, the girl was dead. Gunn called the cops. Wesley found the little boy. "You ok?" he asked him. "Yeah. Those guys were scary." He said. "What's your name?" Wesley asked. "Jimmy what's yours?" Jimmy asked. "Wesley." "Hey Angel, You might wanna get outta here." Gunn said as he got off the phone. "Kate comin' with 'em?" Angel asked. "Yeah and with your rep with her…yeah you might wanna leave." Gunn said. Angel walked out the door and began to run back to the hotel. Wesley turned to Gunn. "What did you tell the police?" Wesley asked. "I said that we were drivin' down the road when we happened to notice 4 men attacking a home. I also said that we chased them away but we were too late to save the women," he answered heading towards the door.

Back at the hotel, Cordelia was picking up a screaming Connor. Angel walked in and Cordelia handed Connor to him. "Hey there little man, you just wake up?" he said picking up his bottle. "I trust everything went ok?" Lorne asked. "We got there just as the vamps were feedin' on the girl. By the time we dusted 'em all, both the girls were dead." Angel said while feeding Connor. "What about the boy?" asked Cordelia. "He's fine. Gunn called the cops so I had too skedaddle." Angel said. "That's good. Lorne hold me." Said Cordelia as another vision ransacked her head. "Got ya babe!" said Lorne as he pulled her the couch.

"3 women, being attacked by a demon. He threw fire at one of them. It killed her. They're in an attic. There's a book on a stand behind them. It had a symbol on it. Angel we gotta help them." She said as Gun and Wesley walked in. "What did the symbol look like?" Wesley asked as he rushed over to her. "It had 3 points and a circle. I'll draw it for you," she said as she grabbed a pen and a notebook. She showed her rough, finished drawing to Wesley. Angel grabbed the notebook. "I know this symbol. I've seen it somewhere before. I think like back in 1988. I kinda lost my soul and witches put it back the next day. I really don't wanna talk about it." He said in a hurried voice. "Well, then what does it mean. I've never seen it before." Wesley said, slightly irritated. "It's the symbol for the power of three. I'm pretty sure you know who they are. If they're in some kinda trouble we should help. We gonna have to wait until tomorrow though." He said as he pointed at the rose colored sky, knowing that the sun was rising.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper was downstairs feeding the boys. She heard something fall in the front room. "Wyatt go to the attic, take Chris with you!" She told her three yr old son. The little blond boy orbed him and his brother upstairs and away from danger. Piper went in to the front room to find a demon invading her home, yet again. "Don't you guys ever get tired of this?" she said as she blew the demons to bits with just a wave of her hands.

"Piper, what was that?" asked Paige as she walked down the stairs holding Chris. "Just a petty demon again, I don't know why they keep comin' after us. I'm getting really tired of cleanin' up after 'em." She said while grabbing a sponge from the kitchen. "Piper" Paige started to say when she was interrupted by Phoebe screaming. "Phoebe, what's wrong?" Piper said as she ran up the stairs. "I just had a vision. There's a demon about to attack a woman. The reason I screamed is cuz, well she looked like Prue." She said with a said smile on her face. "You're serious. Ok time to call Grams. Hear these words. Hear my cry. Spirit of the other side. Come to me I summon thee. Cross now the great device." She said as Grams appeared before them.

"Ok Grams. Spill. Why does the girl in Phoebe's vision look like Prue?" Piper asked with her arms crossed. "I had hoped this day would never come, but I guess it's too late for that now. Like your mother, your sister had a secret. When she was seventeen." Grams tried to say but she was interrupted by the arrival of Prue Halliwell. "Prue!" Yelled Piper and Phoebe at the same time. "I thought we couldn't see her yet." Said Phoebe. "That's the thing the Powers sent me here to tell you about my daughter." Said Prue shifting awkwardly. "What daughter? You died before you had any children." Said Piper in disbelief. "That's not quite true, dear. Do you remember when Prue ran away for 9 months?" asked Grams. "Yeah, why does that have to do with this?" asked Piper. "Well I ran away because I was pregnant. I didn't tell you or Phoebe cuz I wasn't ready to tell anyone. Grams found out from the Powers. Now the thing is Piper, she's not completely human. Her father was a vampire. I can't tell you his name, but I will tell you this; He is coming and he is a good man...pire. Try not to misjudge him. Oh and the demon you saw Phoebe, He's a good demon whatever that means. Don't vanquish him. We have to go, find her; tell her she is. Something big is coming guys." She said. Hey wait, what's her name?" asked Paige. "Her name is Patience Marie." She said as she vanished. "Sorry girls can't tell you much more than that. I love you. Blessed Be." Said Grams as she left too. "Well now that we know that we have a niece, I suggest we try to find her and that demon before night fall."


	3. Chapter 3

Angel was in the arms of Buffy, feeling her exposed skin, letting himself become intoxicated with the smell of her hair. "Angel you have to save the world" Buffy told him leaving his arms. "And you need to--." She started to say when he awakened to the sound of Cordelia making coffee. He went to the crib next to his bed and picked up his son. "I think it's time to go change your diaper." Angel said crinkling his nose at the smell of Connor's dirty diaper.

"Good Morning, Angel." Cordelia said pouring him a cup of coffee. "You too Cordy. Where're Wes and Gunn?" He asked looking at the mess of papers around him. "They went to go get something to eat. They'll be back here soon." She said continuing to read. "What're you reading?" he asked trying to figure out what it was by reading it upside down. "It's a book on the Charmed Ones. Since I don't nearly as much as you or Wesley do, I thought I'd bone up on my knowledge." She said with a smile on her face. "That's actually not a bad idea." He said going towards the kitchen to fix Connor a bottle. Wesley and Gunn walked in the door. "I see you still readin' that old dusty thing." He said handing her a Styrofoam tray with hot pancakes inside. "Actually it's quite interesting. You see the Charmed Ones are so powerful that they could've taken evil Willow on and probably destroyed her. But luckily Xander talked her outta that phase." She said. "Well there's a lot more to them than that, Cordelia. They have so much power that I believe that they could be the ones to make Angel human." He said just as Angel came out of the kitchen feeding Connor.

"Speaking of that, their grandmother, Penny Halliwell, gave me back my soul when I slept with her oldest granddaughter. This is weird cuz I haven't heard anything about her since that night. To think that I slept with a Charmed One is incredible." He said looking at them staring at him. "Well if we're going to save them then we have to figure out where they are." Said Wesley. "Don't need to search for them. I have a pretty good idea as to where they are." He said handing Connor to Wesley. "Cordy can you look something up for me?" he asked Cordelia who ran to the computer. "Yeah sure. What am I lookin' for?" she asked. I need you to look up a house, specifically called the Halliwell Manor. Think you can find it?" he asked. "Yeah in fact I think I just did. Is this it?" she asked showing a picture of the Manor to him. "Yeah that's it. What's the address?" he asked going to the kitchen to get some AB positive. "1329 Prescott St, San Fran." You wanna head over there tonight?" she asked as he came out with a glass of blood. "Yeah that might be a good idea. We should however find a phone number for these people so that way we don't frighten them. Cordelia, do you think you can find it?" Wesley asked leaning over her shoulder. "Yes now get off my shoulder! In fact here is a number for a club called P3 that someone named Piper owns maybe we should call that." She said.

Cordelia picked up the phone ad started to dial the number when she had another vision. Right at that moment Lorne walked in. "Cordelia!" he yelled when he walked in. Angel, Gunn and Wesley had been in the other room when they heard Lorne yell Cordelia's name.

"A woman looks like she's about to be attacked, but I don't think she is cuz the demon is Lorne. So now we have to look for a girl. Lorne since you're in the vision I think you should come with us to San Francisco." She said as the vision stared to fade away. "That's not a bad idea; I do need a bit of a break from Caritas. What time are you guys leaving?" he asked Angel. "As soon as the sun sets." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

The young woman was running through the cemetery. She knew that there were vampires close by. She didn't know how she knew that. Suddenly they were surrounding her. She knew that she would only last maybe five minutes with this many. Sure she had taken on at least five at a time, but she had never taken on twenty of them.

Suddenly she found herself in a room with voices whispering. "You know nothing of your true power. Would like to know?" they said to her. "Sure but first I have one question. Who the hell are you guys?" she asked with a confused look on her face. "We are the Powers That Be. In time you will learn your place in the world but first we must send you to a man that will change your life. His name is Angel. He will train you in the art of mortal combat. Do you know of him?" the voices asked of her. "Yeah I know of him. He's the vampire cursed by gypsies. He's got a soul but what does he have to do with me?" she asked. "In time you will learn the truth of your birth but first we must send you with a guide who knows him." They said to her. Suddenly a bright light appeared before her, and a young man stepped through it. This would be the shock of a lifetime to Angel and Cordelia. The young man was no other than Allen Francis Doyle.

"So what do we do just sit here on our asses until we find the girl?" Cordelia said flipping lazily through an edition of Seventeen©. "Well you could help me with Connor since I need to go feed my self." Angel said handing her the baby. "No problem. I love the little guy. Hey, have you noticed that his teeth are comin' in?" she said peering into the baby's mouth. "No actually I hadn't. Well, I guess that would explain all the cryin' all the time." He said drinking his blood absentmindedly.

"So yer sendin me back to the bloke huh?" Doyle said to the Powers. "Yes. You will be getting full life and you cannot tell Angel who she is. You can tell her, but not Angel. Do not tell her now. Wait until she has a chance to bond with him." They said. "Ok but how bout sendin us in now so that way we can get things a rollin'." He said just as they sent them to Los Angeles. "Well darlin' I guess it's time to go." He said to her taking her by the hand and leading her to the Hyperion hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel had walked into the kitchen when a young woman no more that 20 years old walked in the door. He heard Cordelia say to the woman; "Welcome to Angel Investigations, How can we help you?" "I was told by some guy and a bunch of really annoying voices that I was supposed to come here and seek training from Angel." She said as Angel walked back in to the room. "Well I would be Angel. These annoying voices what did they sound like?" he asked her. "Mostly a guy and a woman and they were really loud and rude." She responded. "That's the Powers then. Why they would send you to me isn't unusual. We deal with these..." Angel said as a very familiar figure walked in.

Doyle walked in the door as Angel was explaining everything to Patience. "Well don't start talking all at once." he said. Cordelia burst into tears and ran into Doyle's arms. "We thought you were dead." she said looking up at him. "I was,but the Powers sent me down here as a Guide for Patience." he said nodding towards the girl who had walked in earlier. "What's so special about her?" Angel asked after walking up to Doyle and hugging him. Hugging, at least for Angel, was a rare thing indeed. "Ah i was wondering when you would ask that. I'm sorry Angel, but i can't tell you that, at least not yet. The Powers want Patience to know first but once she gets over the shock and is comfortable with it, she'll tell ya." he said looking at Angel with a sly smirk.

In the Attic of the Halliwel Manor, Phoebe was desperately scrying for the girl she had seen in her vision. When she realized that the girl was not in San Fransisco, she reached for the state map. She began to scry again whe Piper walked in with lunch. "You find her yet?" Piper asked setting the tray of sandwiches down. "No. Although I'm pretty sure she's not in San Fran." she said. She set down the scrying tool and picked up a sandwich. When she was done she began to scry again this time with results. The crystal suddenly pointed to LA. "OH! I think I found her! She's in LA. Piper hand me the map of LA we picked up while we were there last year." she said excitedly. She began to scry on the map of LA when the crystal pointed to the Hyperion Hotel. "Found the exact place! Paige, I found her! We need you to orb us to her!" she said waiting for her sister to arrive. White and blue orbs suddenly filled the room as her sister orbed in. "We ready to go yet?" she asked. "Not yet still need to get a sitter for the boys and i need to leave a note for Leo." Piper said as she ran downstairs to call for a sitter. When she was down with that she left a note for Leo, explaining where she and the boys were. "Now we're ready. Let's go get our neice!" she said grabbing Phoebe and Paige, who then orbed them to the Hotel.

Angel turned around when he saw the orbs in the relection of the window. "Who are you?!" he asked the three women who had just appeared out of nowhere. "We're the Charmed Ones. We've come to get our neice so that we can explain some things to her." said one of the women. "Why not explain them to me right here and now? I can't go anywhere else the Powers told me to come here so therefore i will stay here." she said standing stiffly against the desk


	6. Chapter 6

"What was it exactly that you wanted to tell me?" Patience asked impatiently. "Well you already know who _WE _are, but you don't know our names. My name is Phoebe. To my left is my older sister, Piper. To her left is our younger sister Paige. We have an older sister, but she passed away quite some time ago. I'm pretty sure you know our last name. It's Halliwel for those of you who don't. Our sister's name was Prue, Patience. I'm fairly certain you knew that though, didn't you?" Phoebe said looking at her with kind eyes. "Hell Yeah I do! She was my mom! But if she's your sister wouldn't that make me one of you?" she asked looking more and more confused by the minute.

Down in the depths of hell, a demon was gathering his army preparing to strike Los Angeles with a vengence. "Master, the demons are getting restless. When do we attack?" he asked looking impatient as well. "Soon. First we must get Angelus on our side. He will make an excellent addition to our growing army to destroy the Charmed Ones Once and for all." he said turning around and revealing himself to be non other than Barbas, the demon of fear.

"So wait you're the long lost daughter of Prue Halliwel?" asked Wesley. "Apparently so. But since she was a witch I guess that explains why i can blow things up with just a twitch of my hand." she replied looking at her newfound family. "How old are you?" Angel asked. "Almost 20. Why?" she asked. "Hmmm. Interesting. Angel do you think...?" Wesley said with a wide eyed expression on his face. "It's possible. I think we should probably discuss this with Doyle in the office cuz he's givin me a weird look." Angel responded leading Wesley and Doyle back to the office.

"Angel are you thinkin what I think you thinkin?" Doyle asked looking at him with a worried look on his face. "That she might be my daughter? Yeah i am." Angel said crossing his arms across his chest. "Dammit man you weren't supposed to know yet. Well at least it wasn't me who told ya." he said slapping angel on the back. "So wait she is his?!" wesley said in an incredulous voice. "Yeah and she has all kinds of neat gifts and powers. Ask her about them i'm sure she'll tell ya." he said


End file.
